Rolling element thrust bearings are often used in automotive McPherson struts to give superior steering feel. These are most often ball bearings, but roller bearings, whether purely cylindrical or tapered, offer the greatest potential load support. There has been an increasing use of plastic in such bearings, either in housings that snap together over rollers and races, as separators for the rollers, or both. Plastic offers advantages in terms of weight and cost savings, and is especially useful in the highly corrosive environment involved. Plastic parts are even more useful if they can be designed so as to be by-pass molded, that is, molded by a single pair of mold halves that part along a straight line, with no need for slides or mold inserts. A roller thrust bearing that was all plastic would be highly desirable.